Computing systems may experience operational errors or other types of events. Therefore, information describing the operational status of the system may be monitored. The complexity of managing such information increases as the number of systems in a given environment increases. Furthermore, organizational environments are more complicated than simple flat structures in which each entity is represented as a node. In such flat structures, every node is active and requires other nodes to subscribe to the node to receive information from the node. Replicating such a structure within organizational environments having tens of thousands (or more) of entities would require hundreds of millions of nodes to facilitate subscriptions between the entities in the organizational environment. This is not manageable for any organization, even organizations with more modest numbers of entities.